The MarySue Creed
by BLetMeRestInPeaceS
Summary: Two girls get trapped in the x-box loading screen. in the assassin creeds world, they must face the rage of Altair and the confused yet amused Al Mualim. Follow Jenny and Angela thru their journey into the x-box. will be a series of different stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: hello there everyone. im writing this along with my friend bloodshadows. complete mary-sue. we wrote this for some fun. **

**Disclaimer: We only own the crack. Everything else is no ours... tears**

This Epic Tale starts in a dark and smoky basement where two eighteen year old girls sat avidly watching the screen of a 52" HDTV.

"Hahaha did you see that kill Jenny? I am the master of... What the fuck is wrong with my X-box?" yelled a red headed pale girl as she threw the controller at the TV.

"Hey watch it!" Jenny yelled as the controller bounced off the screen and barely missed hitting her in the head.

"Sorry. What do you think is wrong with it?" The red head asked as she crouched down to look closely at the game system.

"How should I know Angela? Just kick it back into gear or something." Jenny replied nonchantly as she answered a text.

Angela glanced over at her and then shrugged before she stood up and kicked the X-box. The console went flying through the air and crashed into the wall. "What the hell did you do that for?" Jenny exclaimed.

"My X-box!" Angela yelled in anguish as she fell to her knees. "Why did you tell me kick it? Now its- What the hell is going on?" Angela asked cutting herself off, as the broken X-box began to pulse a blue light.

The entire room flashed a blinding blue and the two girls found themselves surrounded by blue mist.

"What did you do?" Jenny yelled accusingly and Angela glared at her.

"I only did what you told me to do. Its your fault we are in a blue void of... Why are you wearing that?" Angela asked cutting herself off once more as she gazed at her friend. Jenny was now wearing the robes of an assassin in the assassin creed game.

"Me? Look at you!" Jenny replied pointing at Angela and then became distracted by the bracer she was wearing. "Oooh pretty!"

Angela glanced down at her own outfit and raised her left arm up. With a flick of her wrist the hidden blade shot out and she gazed at it lovingly. "Fuck! What the fuck happend to my finger?! Where did it go?" She exclaimed when she noticed her finger was absent.

"Jenny!" Angela yelled as she launched herself at said girl and clung to her sleeve. "Have you seen where my finger went?" She asked in a small child-like voice and Jenny rolled her eyes.

Jenny looked around and then asked, "Where the hell are we anyway?" As the blue mist continued to swirl around them.

"Well blue mist... Random computer glitches... I'd say we're in a loading screen." Angela answered.

As the blue mist cleared, "Nope we're in Masyaf." Jenny corrected.

Both girls glanced around and noticed a dozen swords trained on them.

"Fuck! We're surrounded." Angela whispered to Jenny.

"I told you not to kick the X-box." Jenny whispered back.

Angela yells, "You fucking told me to!"

As Jenny opened her mouth to reply another voice yelled loudly, "Silence!" Both girls turned at the voice to see the Master Assassin Al Mualim standing on the other side of the sword circle. "Who are you and how did you appear here?" The man asked.

"I'm Angela and this is my friend Jenny. We appeared here from the loading screen." Angela appeared matter of factly.

"Loading screen? What is this foolishness you speak of?" Al Mualim replied and Jenny groaned.

"How stupid can you be? A loading screen is obviously a loading screen." Jenny answered as if they should allready know. The men circling them began to murmur angrily.

"How dare you speak of the master that way!" One assassin yelled also entering the sword circle.

"Oooh Jenny! Jenny its Altair!" Angela points as Jenny hits her aside the head, then looks for herself and zones out.

"Can I have your autograph?" Jenny asked coming slowly out of her daze. Angela now hit Jenny aside the head.

Altair stares at them disbelievingly and then looks to his master and asks, "Master let me kill them and be done with this nonsense."

"K-kill? Oh shit! The guys at school would be so jealous if the Altair Ibh La-ahad actually killed us." Angela said going into a daze as she imagined the reactions.

"You idiot! If he kills us then we might actually die!" Jenny yelled angrily hitting Angela aside the head again.

"No we won't. We'll just return to the loading screen." Angela said dismissivly.

"Master please?" Altair said flicking his hidden blade out.

"Oooh I have on of those too!" Angela said excitedly and flicked her own out. "Fuck! I stabbed myself." Angela said and turned to Jenny. "Jenny, I got an owie and my sync bar went down." Angela whined in a childish voice.

"Don't worry Angie, it will go back up in a couple of minutes." Jenny says in a comforting voice, patting Angela on the head.

Al Mualim laughs at the two girls antics and turns to Altair. "No, you cannot kill them Altair. We will keep them around for entertainment purposes."

Jenny and Angela look at each other and squeal like fangirls. "Yay! We get to live!" Both girls say together.

"My sync bars full!" Angela yells.

**A/N: thats the end of chapter one. Comment, flame, do whatever you please. thanx for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: The CRACK. Where is it? Its the only thing we own.**

Altair was arguing with Al Mualim in the library. "Are you sure I can't just fucking kill them? What good are they to the Brotherhood? I mean come on they're women." Altair said.

Angela growled and Jenny hissed from behind the pillars they were eavesdropping behind.

"Altair you may not kill them. Although if they continue to horribly eavesdrop on us I may reconsider." Al Mualim replied.

Jenny's eyes grow wide and Angela squeaks as a couple of assassins grabbed them from behind and dragged them from the pillar.

The girls were brought in front of Al Mualim. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Howdy!" Angela exclaims, "Hows your day? Mines great but the bruise on my arm hurts otherwise its peachy."

"I'm sorry." Jenny says apologetically. "She made me do it."

"It was your idea." Angela corrected.

"How was it my idea when you grab me by the hair and pulled me over to the pillar?" Jenny yelled back.

"I did-" Angela started to say but was cut off by Altair's dagger to her throat.

Altair turns toward his master and opens his mouth to speak but Al Mualim was glaring at him, "I said no Altair, now lower your dagger."

Altair then tries to protest but Al Mualim yells, "That is an order, Altair!"

He slowly lowers the dagger from the redheads throat.

"Now I believe I asked the both of you a question." Al Mualim said as he turned his attention back to the girls.

"Well... you see... um.." Jenny said looking over at Angela for help.

"Um... we were just..." Angela stuttered trying to figure out what to say, "Yeah I got nothing. Good luck Jenny." Angela said giving the dark haired girl a cheeky smile.

"Thanks Angie, you were oh so much help." Jenny stated sarcastically.

"Fine! We were trying to find out where we were in the game." Angela explained.

"Game?" Al Mualim asked drawing himself to his full hieght. "You think this merely a game?"

"It is merely a game and you are fictional characters." Jenny clarified.

"Master surely that nonsense shows you how mad these girls are? Let me kill them so we can get on with our work." Altair whined and Angela squealed.

"Oh that was adorable!"

"Silence or I will cut out your tongue! Assassins are not adorable!" Altair whined angrily, making Jenny giggle.

"He is adorable." she whispered to Angela.

"Shhh... He has eagle hearing." Angela whispers back.

Al Mualim was greatly amused at this point. "We shall keep them around. Perhaps they can be use to us after they have been trained up a bit." Al Mualim said thoughtfully.

"But master..." Altair started and Al Mualim interupted him.

"Silence Altair, or you will be their trainer."

"I dont think..." Altair tried again and was cut off by Jenny.

"We have no arguments against him being our trainer." Jenny stated happily and Angela nodded in agreement.

"No." Altair said adamently.

"Yes." Al Mualim stated angrily and glared at Altair. "I told you to stay silent and this is your punishment."

"YAY!" Angela cheered and glomped Altair.

"Get. Off. Now." Altair stated in a dangerously low voice.

Angela lets go slowly, stepping back, hands up. "Please dont kill me."

Altair rolls his eyes and walks away, "Follow." He commanded curtly. Both girls jump to obey.

**A/N: Read, review and flame if you wish. we recommend them all. intill next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: We only own the pen and paper we write this epic tale on.**

In the courtyard Altair was drilling the girls mercilessly as the continued to fail epicly.

They were learning to swordfight with Jenny on the offensive. "Dodge." Altair yelled at Angela and she blocked instead.

Irritated Altair takes out a throwing knife, "Dodge this!" He shouts as he throws it at Angela.

"Oh shit!" Angela says ashe quickly drops to the ground.

Jenny starts laughing as Altair smirks saying, "And thats how you dodge."

Angela gets up and starts yelling. "Are you fucking crazy? You could have killed me. I would have gone back to the loading screen."

Jenny still standing there laughing. Angela turns glaring at her, "How do you find that so funny?"

The brunette shrugs and the redhead attacked her.

It was Altair's turn to laugh. "They're more amusing than I thought."

Jenny pushes Angela off of her. "Come on Angie stop, otherwise I will go back to the loading screen and you will be here all alone."

"Good I can have Altair all to myself." Angela smirks.

Altair stops laughing. "Alright thats enough training for today." He says running off quickly without another word.

"Look what you did Ang, you scared him away." Jenny frowns, looking in the direction Altair went.

"Eh, I'm not worried about it." Angela shrugs.

"You're right he still has to train us." Jenny perks back up.

Later on that day Jenny and Angela went to the stables. They see a beautiful white horse.

"Horsey!" Angela yells as she went to go hug the animal.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Angela geek out later, I found something to do to relieve our boredom." She says as she picks up a can of paint and a couple of paintbrushes.

Angela gives a sly smile. "I like the way you think." She says taking a paintbrush and dipping it into the paint.

Awhile later Jenny and Angela were proud of themselves as they stepped back and admire their work of art. The horse that was once white was now painted a bright green. Both girls started to snicker.

"What the hell did you do to my horse?!" a fierce voice came from behind the girls.

Both of them went wide and turned slowly around to lock into a pair of very angry golden eagle-like eyes.

Angela giggles and says in a childish voice, "Its a pretty my little pony." Jenny giggles with her.

Don't you think its pretty?" Jenny smiles as she does a little spin forgetting the paintbrush was still in her hand and sprays the paint everywhere.

Some landed on Altair's white robe. "No, I do not." Altair crosses his arms. "Now clean off my pony... er... .horse." He groans, "Grrr... Now look what you've done. You're making me call my pony a horse... I mean my horse a pony." Frusterated he stomps to the doors of the stable. "Come both of you, we will see what my master has to say about this."

Both girls still giggled as the skipped happily out of the stables, following Altair to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: We hope you are enjoying Jenny's and Angela's adventure so far. Carry on folks of fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the crack.**

Back in the library Altair started ranting on about the girls. "Master please, I beg you let me kill them. They don't know how to wield a sword, they're irritating, they painted my horse green, and look," he points to the green spot on his robe, "I just had these drycleaned." Altair whined."

Al Mualim looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow. "Painted your horse green?"

The girls giggle again.

Al Mualim smiles at them and says, "It seems you to young ladies need to be able to do something that keeps you occupied." He turns to his apprentice, "Altair, you will train them to throw knives."

"What?!" Altair yells, "They cannot be taught anything!"

"Off with you. I have other matters to deal with Altair. My decision has been made." Al Mualim looks back down at his book.

Altair groans, "Follow me." He says curtly walking towards the courtyard.

"He sounds upset." Jenny whispers.

"It doesn't matter he has to do whatever his master tells him, even if he doesn't like it." Angela whispers back.

The girls were failing miserably throwing the knives at the targets that Altair set up.

"Jenny look I can hit the target!" Angela yells out. She throws the knife misses the actual target and hits the tree a few feet away from it.

Jenny laughs as she throws a knife but accidently threw it behind her and stabs a man in the back knocking him down to the ground. "Oops... My bad."

Altair groans once more, "This is useless, you two fail at life." He stomps off angrily mumbling to himself.

Angela and Jenny stare at each other.

"Did we do something wrong?" Angela asks.

Jenny shrugs, "Not that i know of. All we were doing was what he was telling us."

At dinner time both girls went to the dinner hall.

"Where do you think Altair went?" Jenny asks looking around for him.

Angela shrugs, "Theres not many place he can hide."

Jenny then spots him. "Over there by the window."

Angela looks his way at moment and then gets an idea. She pulls out two throwing knives and hands one to Jenny.

The brunette smirks as she takes it, "Ok... One... Two..."

"Three!" Angela shouts as they threw their knives in Altair's direction.

The knives criss-crossed each other and dropped to the ground making a clinking noise.

Altair turns to the sound and glares at the girls as they slowly stepped back.

"Did you see that?" Angela asks.

"Yeah whoever threw those really needs a lesson." Jenny answered.

Both girls still backed up as Altair kept striding closer to them.

"You two have gotten on my last nerve." Altair said. "I'm going to give you a lesson in jumping."

Angela and Jenny look back and forth at each other to Altair. Shrugging they both jump into the air.

Altair rolls his eyes, "No you idiots, I meant the leap of faith."

The girls stop jumping and go wide eyed as Altair grabs them by their arms and brings them outside.

They all climb a very high building. Altair was surprised that they were actually good at something.

"This is really high." Angela says looking down and gulped.

"Are you sure about this Altair. I don't think we're ready." Jenny says trying to step away from the edge.

Annoyed Altair puts his hands on the girls backs. "It's easy. You will fall in the bail of hay below and come back out. Simple."

"But..." Jenny starts to protest but before she could say anything else Altair pushes them off the ledge. Both girls scream and fall into the hay.

As the girls get up and look around everything was blue mist and computer glitches.

"Are we back in the loading screen?" Jenny asked/

"I think we are. But how the fuck did we get here?" Angela answers with another question.

"Well Altair pushed us off the ledge, then we landed in the hay..." Jenny ponders.

"We suffocated." Angela finishes.

"Then we're dumb asses." Jenny sighs.

"Yep." Angela agreed. "Don't worry we'll respawn in a couple of minutes.

A few hours later...

"Got any 2's?" Angela asks

"Go fish." Jenny says.

**A/N: this ends the first part of this tale. follow Jenny and Angela further into the xbox in their next adventure Mary Sue Strikes Again. Thanx for reading. Review and flame to your liking. **


End file.
